LTE (Long Term Evolution) is an evolved network of a universal mobile communication system. A purpose of the LTE is to provide a low-cost network capable of reducing a delay, raising a user data rate, and increasing system capacity and coverage. In LTE-A (Long Term Evolution Advanced), a new network feature is introduced on the basis of the LTE, such as CA (Carrier Aggregation), that is, each CA cell has multiple CCs (Component Carriers) and each CC may be regarded as a single-carrier cell of the LTE, so that a CA cell of the LTE-A has a higher bandwidth and a larger throughput.
In an LTE/LTE-A system, before data is transmitted between a base station base station and a UE (User Equipment), the base station needs to first configure a transmission resource used by the UE, where the transmission resource is hereinafter referred to as a resource, and may include a frequency channel and a time-frequency resource.
In the LTE system, according to a service feature and through a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) command, and an RRC (Radio Resource Control Connection Reconfiguration,) message, the base station configures a resource used by the UE, which may include configuring parameters such as physical resource information, MCS (Modulating and Coding Scheme) modulation and coding information, and a resource scheduling period.
A multi-carrier technology is introduced in the LTE-A system, which is obviously advantageous over a single-carrier approach in terms of performance such as spectrum efficiency and information amount of transmission. However, in a multi-carrier scenario, how the base station configures each parameter of the resource is not specified. In a process of implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that, if a conventional method for configuring a resource in an LTE system is still used to configure a related parameter, the UE cannot accurately know to which component carrier the resource parameter is applied, so that data may fail to be transmitted or a transmission error occurs.